


Now I’ll shoot him if it’s what you ask

by shamrockmeniall



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Cute, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Other, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, brief liam/louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockmeniall/pseuds/shamrockmeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.</p><p>cause when im not with you im weaker, is that so wrong, is it so wrong that you make me strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first official fanfic i hope you guys like it !!! its not completed but i will try and update as much as possible!

Louis was only 14 when he started to figure himself out.

This happened when a boy named Liam Payne had moved into doncaster, only a few streets over from where louis lived.

Liam was his best friend, they went to the same school.

Louis Tomlinson was in his last few days of the ninth grade, and he was sure he was not gay, i mean… he was straight, he liked girls for gods sake, right?

That was until he found himself in his room studying with his new brown eyed, very handsome friend Liam.

He was allowed to think that his friend, who was a boy was handsome right?

Of course he was. It was just a mere, innocent opinion.

Liam had been his best friend, for the entire year, since he met him when he was late to his first class and introduced by a confused boy.

The boy had to be new to the area completely, and he was.

Louis figured he was already late, so he introduced himself and helped him find his first class, which happened to be the same as louis’ first period.

Ever since then liam and louis had become inseparable.

Liam was looking at louis with a bewildered look on his face now.

“Louis.. y-you okay?, you’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes now.

Liam said with a quick laugh, starting to touch his own face as if looking for something that he thought louis was staring at.

" Do i have something on my face..? " he asked still searching himself.

Louis then shook out of his daze, eyes wide now staring at his friend.

"I-Im sorry L-Liam, no it’s just… " Liam continued to stare at him.

He saw the little tint of red that was now creeping all over the blue eyed boys cheeks.

His eyes flickered to his lips then..

"so cute…" liam murmured shaking his head, but louis heard that, hadn’t he?

He saw liam getting closer to his own face now, he wasn’t sure of what was happening or what to do with himself, he was frozen.

His friend was still slowly decreasing the space in between the two of them.

louis swallowed hard and thats when it happened.

Liams lips were brushing against louis’ own thin pink lips.

Liams were a bit wet, he thought louis felt his blush deepen in color as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he found himself kissing back, and he.. liked it.

Louis started to smile against the others boys lips and liam looked at him with a smirk on his own features.

Just as he pulled away admiring the smaller boy under him,

“well… that was ni- ” he was cut off by louis’ room door opening.

Louis’ heart started beating faster and his body now stilling looking at the door.

Liam also now looking at the figure standing there.

“Steve.. I- ” louis began to say but his step father, looked at liam.

” I think you should leave, now.”

his voice was deep, angry even you could see the anger written on his face, and his fists were balled, one hand tight around a half empty bottle of vodka.

Oh god, not again, louis thought… he was drinking, louis knew he was drunk.

”Steve, please” louis started to plead , but was taken back when his step father shouted at him.

“Shut it faggot”

Louis’ features crumbled, and his eyes started to water, he shrunk down into the mattress when he heard liams voice cut in.

“Dont call him that, he is not a faggot!, he is a human being!!, people like y- ”

louis heard a loud sound of glass shattering.

It was his step fathers bottle against one of louis’ walls, he trembled, liam sensed it too, glancing quickly at louis.

Now seeing that he was shaking and starting to cry.

“not..now..” louis whispered to himself.

“C’mon, lou im not leaving you here with this psychopath of an asshole.”

Liam picked louis up bridal style and shoved passed the angry man.

Seeing that he had began to move closer into the room where they had been sitting on louis’ bed.

Liam made sure his grip was tight around louis’ tiny figure.

He wasnt going to let this man harm him as long as he had something to do with it.

Liam reached the front door, louis still in his arms he opened it and didnt even bother to shut it behind him.

Louis was looking back at the house he used to call home.

That was until his mum jay got strung up on that low life alcoholic, steve martin.

He saw the man coming to the doorway and so he hid his face in liams neck.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several days since louis had been at his own house.

Liam and his mother were honestly, too generous. Louis knew he had to go home sometime soon, he was only fourteen and he felt as if he was a burden.

“Louis please, hes crazy you cant go back there” liam said in the silence of his own bedroom to the blue eyed boy sitting on his bed, twiddling his fingers about.

“liam.. ” louis’ voice was soft, ” I cant stay here either though, I have to go back… ”

Liams eyes were disapproving, louis hated that look, he knew liam cared for him and he also knew he probably shouldn't go back to the house either, but he did love his mum.

Even if she had married a prick, that would harm him behind doors and out of her eyesight.

Louis got off the bed eyes on the floor, staring at his feet. Liams lips were pursed, he moved closer and embraced louis into a tight hug.

He didnt like it, but he had to let louis do as he wanted, “I'm only a call away, if you need me, o-ok? I.. I care about you lou.. ” louis smiled up at the boys face, ” I know liam, I care about you too, and thank you, really all that you do for me is wonderful. I appreciate it deeply, but I can handle myself.”

Liam looked away and then back at the boy a few inches down from him. “alright, but promise me you will call me if it gets bad… I know how you can get.. ” louis knew exactly what liam was talking about, but he couldnt possibly know that he.. no of course not, hes been careful.

Liam knew little of what happened in louis’ house with his alcoholic step father, hell louis would come to school with a busted lip, or a black eye and just claim that he was clumsy.

Liam knew something else was up, he also saw the scars on louis’ wrists.

He never got the courage to ask him about it though, so he let it be. a bit hesitant louis responded to liam with “I promise” louis smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek, and left it at that. 

He had been at his own house for only a couple days, and his mum had left him and his father to go to work out of town.

Louis begged her to stay, but she said she just couldn't, she needed the job.

Louis understood that, so he let it be, and went to his room to stay away from his father.

Louis was playing one of his game systems when he heard his door creak open.

He looked back and saw nonetheless then steve standing there something wasnt right about the atmosphere. “did… did you n-need something.. steve?” louis questioned then looking back at his game pushing random buttons again after no answer was given to him.

He heard faint footsteps, he thought his father had left, but then he felt a hand in his hair

The next thing he knew he was being yanked up by his hair, eyes wide again, heart racing he was turned to meet his step fathers drunken gaze.

“you like suckin dick do ya…” the man slurred out “w-what are you.. ” louis tried to ask, but then was shoved down onto his knees in front of the man.

He then saw the mans pants along with his belt buckle hit the floor around his harry legs.

Louis quickly glanced passed the man and saw the door was still opened.

He tried to get to his feet only to fail, “I wouldn't try to escape if I were you..” the man spoke up and shoved him back down “please.. d-don't do this..” louis pleaded but the man grabbed his own dick and pressed it hard against louis’ closed lips.

His father had his grip hard in louis’ feathery brown hair pulling harder.

Louis’ mouth opened, releasing a cry of pain and the mans penis was shoved into his mouth.

It was disgusting, yeah louis knew he liked boys, but this was just wrong, louis didn't want this he hated this person.

His eyes started to water as the intrusion in his mouth started to gag him and his throat became sore.

He soon tasted the gross release of the mans orgasm in his mouth moments later, he began coughing and trying to breathe.

” good boy… he pet his head and louis looked away, down at the floor. “better keep those pretty lips shut, would be a shame if something happened to your mother..”

Louis looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and tears running down his cheeks as he watched the man leave his bedroom. 

Louis couldn't sleep, that voice was still playing in his head like a broken record, the voice of that prick.

He was alone in the dark now still shaken from the events that had happened earlier. He felt gross, so he decided to shower.

After he showered he looked at himself in the mirror, wiping away at the steam that had blurred the glass to a grey color.

His eyes started to fill to the brim with tears, he then choked out a sob letting the tears fall down his face.

He continued to cry deeply, trying to stay quiet in case his step dad was asleep down the hall.

His eyes lingered on a sharp object on the left side of the sink, it was calling to him. Louis gritted his teeth together and breathed, in and out hard he wasn’t thinking anymore, and the damage was done again.

He had the razor in his right hand, and blood was dripping from his left arm… he laid on the floor shortly after that crying himself into a deep slumber. 

Louis body was shaken abruptly awake when he heard a knock on the bathroom door, he was frightened, hoping to god it wasn't steve.

He stayed frozen on the floor, “louis!! dear i'm home, please open up, are you okay?”

the voice was soft, but also worried, he heard that it was his mother. He was relieved until he started to panic remembering what he looked like.

“hold on!, i-i'm fine mum, one sec!” he scrambled around the floor and grabbed a towel and wet it some from the faucet, and pressed it to his open cuts on his wrist.

“ahh” he cried out a high pitched sound escaping his sore throat in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the cold liquid against his wrist.

Quickly Looking back down at the cuts he noticed that they were still bleeding a bit, “shit” he cursed softly to himself. He grabbed his long sleeve shirt off of the floor and put it on over his head and guided his right arm in hurriedly, but was more than careful to not let his left arm brush up against the fabric of the shirt too much.

He leaned down and picked up a pair of blue boxers off the bathroom floor that he had brought with him as well, and slid them on, shortly after he was decent, he unlocked, and opened the door. Now face to face with his mother. 

Jay saw the look in her sons eyes, they were red, and he just looked so restless, sad even she thought. “boobear, are you alright?”

Flashbacks of last nights events reminded louis of what Steve had done to him, and told him, his mothers safety crept into mind.

As much as he wanted to tell her what has been happening, he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

“just, i guess i stayed up too late playing games, and.. his mind trailed off a bit, “and… after taking a shower so late, i just fell asleep on the floor hah” he forced a laugh, and a smile onto his face.

His mother looked at him disbelieving for a second he thought she would catch onto him, but she took his story and let it be.

“I bought you something” the smile returning to her features. His face fell a bit at that, “mum you shouldn't have, you know how money is… we should save money, really”

"boo" she cut in, looking at him, "I wanted to, and i had some extra money, I wanted to get you something okay, now stop being silly and C’mon" he shook his head and followed her footsteps downstairs and into the kitchen.

She held up a little navy blue box and held it out to him. “open it” she smiled waiting for her sons reaction to the gift, his head tilted slightly and a small smirk crept upon his lips as he pulled the top off of the little box.

His eyes lit up a bit as he saw the little necklace, with a little silver doe with his birthstone on the animal. “i love it” he tells her smiling with teeth now, and hugging her close. she lets out a small laugh of relief, “ahah, i'm glad you do, it represents me as the deer, and it has your birthstone on it as well so in a sense were always together” 

"you’re so lame mum haha" he laughs telling her and she gives him a playful shove of the shoulder. "but, " he continues telling her, "i do love it, very much, thank you" 

she smiled and helped him put the necklace on.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sixteen, big deal he thought.

He had just moved to doncaster, with his father. His parents have been split up for years now.

Harry Styles was young, and sick of the world really.

He had a few tattoos, and even a couple of piercings. He smoked, and drank sometimes as well.

His father was never really around, the bastard was always ignoring him, throwing him some cash, and leaving for days.

Harry was so fed up with all of the bullshit. He felt so unneeded in the world.

His friend Niall Horan was the only thing that had really kept him going. They were best friends, still were, they keep in touch even though Niall moved back to ireland a month before harry himself moved to doncaster.

Niall stuck by harry's side when he needed him, and didn't even get angry with him when harry had kissed him one night.

Harry was drunk, but he wasn't too drunk to not know how he truly felt.

He wasn't inlove with niall, he was just comfortable with him, but he wanted to let him know that he was into boys, he was scared niall would stop being his friend.

Harry didn't know why he let niall know the way he did, maybe it was the alcohol talking there, but luckily Niall was fine with it.

The irishman himself was not into guys, and he told the curly haired boy this, but he did say that it was okay, and he accepted him for who he was.

He thought of him no less than he did before. He just held harry when he cried, harry seriously thought that niall would hate him forever, but he was so wrong.

They text sometimes keeping up with each others lives.

Especially when harry starts to get really depressed and drinks himself to sleep. 

One night the thoughts in his head got really bad.

They were telling him that he wasn't good enough, he should just leave. No one would notice anyway, even niall.

Niall doesn't need him, he thought, he only brings his friends down.

The voice kept telling the green eyed boy untrue hurtful things.

He couldn't take it, both of his hands were in his hair now pulling and he was screaming, crying as well. He was pacing all around the kitchen until he came upon the medicine cabinet.

He opened it and grabbed a bottle of pills, they were prescribed to his father. Just the thought of his father pushed him further in continuing to open the bottle, and pour all that it contained into his other hand.

He backed up into the refrigerator and slid down onto the floor, pills still in his hand.

Staring at them he leaned his head back against the cold fridge, and then looked forward his vision blurry from the tears. The tears and the alcohol, made his vision so fuzzy.

He glanced at the countless amount of pills due to him being drunk he couldn't really tell how much was actually there.

He downed them in seconds, and his vision started to darken. His body becoming limp, and then there was nothing. 

Nothing until there were some strange unidentified voices.

It hadn't worked had it he thought, and he was right. He found himself on a hospital bed, opening his eyes slowly, blinking, and his father was sitting in the chair across the room from him.

He pinched himself on his forearm, nope ” this is real…” he said in a deep raspy voice… which caused his father to look up at him. ” oh thank god.” he said,

harry almost smiling. “what the hell were you thinking, boy.” harry looked around the room, his smile fading as quick as it had come.

He fell back out of consciousness, and when he woke up the next time he was surrounded by strange faces, they were doctors, and his father was gone.

“where is my dad” he said softly, no one heard him so he spoke up, ” i said, WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS MY FATHER?!” he sat up only to be held down by two doctors.

One in front of him, who was holding a clipboard and a pen spoke.

"Mr Styles," he trailed off, "you tried to kill yourself the other night. We cant let you leave. That is unless you prove to us within some time of course, that you have gotten better, and wont be harming yourself again.

Harry panicked a bit, but it was no use he thought, he couldn't believe this. He was stuck in this horrible place, with these strange people.

“where am i anyway?” The doctor looked at him softly, feeling sorry for the boy , ” you are in the Bassetlaw Hospital of doncaster, and you will need to stay here for a good while.”

Harry became confused, “but-but i'm not crazy!”

The doctor, Doctor James, which read on his name tag, harry had noticed now as his vision became more clear again, continued on with his little speech.

” You cannot leave here, and no you are not crazy Mr styles, but you did in fact try to take your life. This hospital is for patients who need help mentally in all different ways”

Harry just looked away, and out the window of the place disbelieving, he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a room all to himself, unlike a lot of other people who already had room mates in his age range division of the hospital, he had one all to himself luckily.

This was because no one had come in really, not a lot of people do. It was a nice little room he thought, with two beds and a separate enclosed bathroom for privacy on the far left of the room.

It was quite nice, harry had been there for a little more than a week now, and he was allowed to keep his phone and his father brought him some things as well. Such as books, magazines, money for food, shampoo, soaps, and clothing. 

But for now he was stuck in here, he couldn't let this change his mind, he still felt the same as he did before. 

=

Back at louis’ house, Things have just gotten worse.

Louis would text liam but he never saw him, always making up excuses because he didn't want him to see what he had done to himself.

School let out, so he didn't have to try and dodge him there.

He loved liam, liam was his best friend but there are some things better left unknown he thought.

The bruises on him from his father, and the cuts all over his arms, legs, and a few on his tummy now had just gotten a bit out of control.

Louis knew it had in fact gotten out of his control as well, the night his mum was held up at her office for longer than usual and his step father found himself in louis’ bedroom yet again.

It had never gone farther than the mans hands roaming over louis’ body, or making the boy suck him off. But this time it was different. Louis had put his phone in his pocket when the man let himself in his room.

Louis as frightened as he always was readied himself for whatever it was that was to come. 

Now he found himself staring at the man in utter disgust.

"whats wrong baby?" the man spoke tilting his head looking at the boy sitting on the bed.

"you.." louis croaked out, louis didn't care anymore, the expression on the mans face was slowly changing in front of him.

Louis continued to say how he felt, ” you are whats wrong, my mum a-and me don’t n-need you, you’re a… a sick bast-” louis eyes began to tear up as he felt a hard slap across his face.

As many times as this man has hit him, the sting of it still had some getting used to.

He didn't see the man get closer, he must have been so angry, so disgusted, so tired from all of this that he didn't even notice it. 

"You wanna be a bad boy louis? is that right?, bad boys get fucked and untouched.." 

Just as louis heard what he had just said to him, louis got up off of the bed and bolted for the door, he heard his step father only about six steps behind his own. 

There was no way in hell he would take this man anymore. His mother was at work, his brain worked quickly he could just leave, and tell her, shed be safe. 

Louis had rushed into a the downstairs coat closet. Hiding behind the coats, and trying hard to slow down his breathing so he could be more quiet. 

"Louis, come out come out wherever you are." 

"you playing hard to get?" 

Louis scrunched his face up and rolled his eyes, this guy was unbelievable. Of course not, you just cant take no for an answer you sick excuse for a human being, he thought. 

Louis had sat on the floor of the small closet, it had just enough room for the two boxes of random stuff and his body in there, including whatever was hung up above him. 

Hours had passed, he looked at his phone, his eyes adjusting to the light of it, reading three hours hes been inside of there. 

He heard a door open, and two voices speaking now, was his mother home. 

He opened the door, he had to protect his mum he thought, but he saw a cop? standing there with steve. 

His step father looked over his shoulder smiling wickedly now.

Louis swallowed hard, and the cop came closer, he wasn't here to harm louis too was he? or even.. no.. “NO!!!” he shouted running up the stairs.

His voice was no longer in his head, the cop ran after him, and grabbed him around the waist. “Louis.” he spoke “Louis stop, its okay”

louis breathing was fast, but he looked at the man wearing the badge.

"louis i'm here to help you" he said and louis looked from him to the man behind him now.

"I told you officer Davis, check his arms too, hes been trying to kill himself" 

Louis’ jaw dropped, how did the man know he harmed himself.. sure he wanted to die sometimes, but he hadn't tried to take his life. 

He felt his sleeve being pushed up his arm, He whimpered in pain shutting his eyes hard. 

Officer Davis spoke, “yeah, I know exactly where he needs to go” 

Go..? louis thought, “G-go where?!” louis began as the officer pulled louis along with him not answering. 

"Where are you taking me!?! m-my mum needs me what are you doing, stop please! SIR!" he pleaded starting to cry he couldn't be taken from his mum. 

That asshole had called this cop to take him away somewhere. 

He wanted to punch the smile right off steves fucking face he thought, he was so angry. He was now being shoved into the back of the car. “Officer, p-please!! don't do this!” his eyes hopeful. 

Steve spoke again, nearing the officers car. “His mother died years ago in a fire, hes my adopted son.. hes been hurting himself for a while but i just caught on to it. please take good care of him for me?” 

The officer smiled, but louis wasn't having any of this. “HE’S LYING!!!” he screamed but the officer shut his door and locked it. He tried to open it but it had some sort of child lock on it or something. “fuck!!!” he shouted and huffed a sigh of defeat. 

=

The car arrived to a large building, that read Bassetlaw Hospital. “oh for gods sake!” louis said arms crossed against his chest. “I'm not crazy, sir” 

The cop looked in his rear view mirror at the boy, obviously he didn't believe him, so he just sighed and leaned back against the seats. He wanted to just off himself right there. As horrible as that sounds, he just couldn't take this life anymore. 

The cop came around and opened his door, he even had a bag full of his clothing and other things that steve had obviously packed for him. 

He was yanked up and out of the car, “Ouch?!, thanks for the help officer, yeah, yeah i feel MUCH better now. ” louis looked at the cop, a sassy tone in his voice now. 

The cop shook his head and continued to walk louis inside an elevator that soon lead up to floor seven of the building. 

He saw people dressed in what looked like, doctor coats. One of them came up to the officer and they began whispering. Every so often the doctor glanced into louis’ direction. 

A few minutes had passed and louis just pursed his lips, when the cop left heading for the elevator. The doctor came by his side, He squinted reading Malik on the name tag. This man was fairly handsome really he thought. 

He looked up to meet the doctors brown soft eyes. “Hello, Mr Tomlinson, if you could come with me please” It sounded almost like a question but louis knew it was more of a command. 

He followed, he might as well behave himself while he can, maybe they will let him out of this awful place if he does so. 

He was led to a hallway with doors, that had small windows on them. God they thought he was some whack job. 

"You will be staying with someone around the same age as yourself, and with a similar problem as you, There are two to each room on this floor, please behave yourself." he spoke and then opened the door, after entering some numbers on a dial pad which opened the door to them. 

The room was empty though?.. “hey,” louis turned around but the door had shut on him and the doctor was gone. “thanks a lot, malik.” he said as he sighed once again and threw his bag on the empty bed on the other side of the room. 

He began looking around the room, the room was small, not much to look at but louis was curious. 

His mind led him to the other side of the room, there was another door there. He heard running water. His hand grasped the doorknob on it and slowly creaked it open, steam rolled out of the small crack he made in the doorway. 

He waved some out of his face, and opened it a bit more, looking around and that's when he saw… “o-oh god..” he spoke in shock covering his mouth with one of his hands, now biting his bottom lip out of a nervous habit, also feeling his pants tighten a bit now. Dammit he thought, this boy probably thought he was some freak.

He saw a very fit boy covered in tattoos, standing there in a towel. The towel was around his waist and he turned the shower off, turning to see the much smaller boy in front of him. His hair hung in his face, damp with water. Green eyes peering out from the hair in his face. 

Harry stood there watching the boy in front of him. Wow he thought, looking him up and down. “Hey princess, Doctor malik told me id be getting a room mate today, so i guess that's you.” Harry smirked looking at the boy who was now turning red. Harry's dimples were showing now, he then realized the nickname just slipped off of his tongue. He couldn't help that this boy in front of him reminded him of a princess. 

"i-i'm sorry.. i was just…c-curious, and.. " louis spoke up all of a sudden and… princess? louis thought… he then turned on his heel and walked into the larger room. 

Harry realizing that maybe he made the boy feel uncomfortable, was he rushing into the room holding his towel and reaching out for the boy he had just met. He has just met him and hes already chasing him, harry thought. “hey!,” he shouted a little, louis obviously startled at the strange, attractive boys voice cringed at how loud he was. Harry reached for his arm, but then stopped right when the boy looked at him pleading, “please don't hurt me…”

Harrys features fell, what was this boys story… the poor thing looked so scared. “Im sorry, please, i wont hurt you i promise, i just wanted to introduce myself… is all.. and sorry about the nickname it just slipped, you're just… gorgeous” he whispered.

Louis blushed a deep red, and smiled a little. Harry saw that and licked his lips, smiling shortly after, “M’ Harry, its nice to meet you” 

Louis began laughing and had to cover his mouth, ” i'm sorry, ahhahahaa its just what a way to meet someone, i'm louis by the way.” he said becoming a little shy again. 

Louis… he thought lou… wee… he then noticed the boy still blushing and staring at him. He looked a bit bothered… OH he thought, ” OH” he said allowed after that. “im still naked haha, sorry about that” harry turned to his side of the room and grabbed some clothes. 

"its.. totally fine.. so fine… " louis whispered, hoping harry had not heard him, because at first he thought it was in his head, but it slipped right out. 

From the giggle he heard in response he had definitely been heard, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) new update yaayyy!!! ahhaha im very thankful that you guys are reading this and i hope you all enjoy it when its completed as well :) im having a great time writing for you all, oh and if anyone wants i will also fill prompts if anyone is interested you can inbox me on here or on tumblr at harry-hazza-boobear-named-lou.tumblr.com/ask again massive thank you and enjoy :D

It was a couple of days later that louis finally got settled into the room. 

Well as settled as someone could in a place like this anyway he thought.

It was pretty late at night, when louis decided to shower for the first time in this weird place. 

Don’t get him wrong, he showers normally its just it wasn't on the top of his list of things to do in a loony bin. 

First he wanted to get to know the boy with the chocolate curls. Harry was his name, what a lovely name. 

The boy seemed really nice, and they got along pretty well. 

He looked over his shoulder to see the boy lying down on the other bed in the room. He was facing the other wall snuggling a pillow, how cute he thought.

Harry was sound asleep, snoring softly, here and there he swore he heard his name. It sent chills down his spine, louis just brushed it off his shoulder, this place was not going to get to him.

He found himself in the bathroom turning on the light, and it doesn't have a lock on the door “weird..” louis whispered. 

First thing he did was take off his shirt, watching it fall to the floor by his feet. Next were his tight skinny jeans he had trouble wriggling out of, trying not to make too much noise. He didn't want to disturb the boy sleeping in the other room. 

Once he was fully naked he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pretty insecure about his body. What with all of the ugly cuts, bruises, and scars. How disgusting he thought. His brain started to mess with him… not tonight.. He didn't understand why on earth liam had ever been into him, or anyone for that matter.

He then faced the shower, tired of looking at his reflection and got on his tippy toes to turn the knob of the water. He cursed himself and his dammed shortness. He made sure that the little arrow was right in between hot and cold. Not too cold not too hot he thought. He knew it was going to hurt at first, the water on his body that is. 

Even though he hadnt harmed himself in a few days, it didn't mean that they were painless. They had not fully healed yet, stepping into the shower he cringed a bit feeling the first impact of the warm water on his flesh. He breathed inward slowly, and exhaled all the same, he did this about three times. 

He sighed as the water rolled down his entire body. Placing his hands on either side of his neck he began rubbing his collarbones lightly. 

Another sigh left his lips, it felt so nice, right when it surpassed the pain that is. It also felt nice to be away from his step father. 

Even though his mother wasn't so safe around the man…

He wondered if she would come to visit him at the hospital since he would be here for quite some time. The doctors informed him of that clearly. His mind also trailed off to steve, he lied to that cop.. he probably lied to his mum as well. 

Louis looked down at the necklace his mother gave him, he still had not taken it off. Grasping the jewelry between two fingers he lifted it up gently running his fingers against the stainless steel. Bringing it up towards his mouth, he placed a soft kiss to it. He sure hoped that his mother was doing alright. 

When he was done rinsing off all of the shampoo and soap, he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water.

Louis grabbed one of the few towels the hospital had given them for this week and wrapped it around his waist.

After making sure it was secure, he walked towards the door.

Before he could grab the knob, the door opened reveling his tall, half naked, and very groggy room mate.

Louis’ jaw dropped a bit blushing for the hundredth time in front of harry.

This was probably how harry felt when they first met.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked down at louis, he looked so small. He knew he was only a couple of inches shorter than himself, but something about him just seemed so much smaller right now. He couldn't get over it either, he was adorable. But he looked as if he had just been in deep thought. 

Louis saw harry's face changing from a sleepy gaze, to wide awake and gawking at him. His eyes were roaming louis’ body. Then louis remembered why he would be staring so hard. Harry's eyes were in fact trailing over all of the bruises on his body. Louis quickly grabbed the towel from his waist and pulled it up further on his body trying to wrap it around all of himself. His next move was to get passed harry, he felt the tears slipping from his eyes. As much as he fought himself, he couldn't not cry right now.

Harry wrapped an arm around louis pulling him into his chest. He held him there for a few minutes. Neither of them said a word, but it was harry that finally broke the silence. 

"oh.. lou… why… " Louis was confused at first, pulling back a little just to look up at harry's face to maybe try and read what the boy was referring to. 

Harry spoke again, tightening his grip around louis’ small frame. 

"why did you do that to yourself love..?" he asked looking into louis’ blue eyes now, and wiping away a tear that had sat on his right cheek. 

Louis stood there for a moment, but then grabbed harry's hand and led him to his own bed to sit down on. They sat next to each other in silence, louis was the one to break the silence this time.

"M-my step father… " he starts to say

Harry looks at him as if to tell him to continue, and he brings his massive hand onto louis’ back starting to rub it in circular motions in hopes of calming the boy down.

"Well.. you..see… My Step father, he likes to beat me sometimes.. "

Harry's eyes widen at the smaller boys words… how could someone lay a finger on this precious creature. 

"S-Sometimes he even.. t-touches.. me in-" louis just stops talking and starts to sob leaning forward closing in on himself and wrapping his arms around the back of his head. He chest felt so heavy and he felt like he was going to pass out.

His words were breaking up, it was hard to tell what he was saying now. 

Harry's own eyes began to water at louis’ words.. and his eyebrows furrowed as he continued to listen closer making sure he didnt miss a thing.

"h-he t-tried to h-have sex with m-me when my mum w-was o-out of t-town… and sometimes i j-just don't know what to do s-so i lock myself in a room and c-cut my b-body…" he continued rambling on as he sobbed deeply into his hands now. 

Harry was fuming now, he wanted to find this low life excuse for a human being and rip his throat out. Harry pulled louis into his lap and laid back onto the bed. He held him for what seemed like hours. 

Shushing him trying to calm him down, running his long fingers through the boys dampened hair. placing soft kisses on his head, and peppering them on his shoulder. He grabbed louis’ arms and kissed his scars. Louis froze at the intimate gesture, peering up at him through his damp hair. 

"lay down on your back, and be still for me, trust me i want to do something." 

Louis obeyed and laid down, louis trusted him more than hes ever trusted almost anyone. Hes never trusted someone so soon after meeting them before.

Harry was hovering over his body now, looking down into his eyes. His face slowly sunk down to the top of louis’ body kissing the scars and bruises that led down to his tummy, and then to his thighs. Louis’ eyes shut and he let out a whimper. Good thing it was dark in the room, or harry would have seen him blushing yet again. He was shaking a little bit, but he calmed down as harry continued to reassure him that he was okay. 

"you’re okay now lou… Ill never let that bitch touch you again. i promise"

harry whispered into his ear, over and over again, he whispered on about how beautiful he thought louis was. That louis would be more than okay from now on. 

"ill protect you." 

Louis opened his eyes and looked up at the boy, his heart swelling in his chest. he smiled and let a couple of more tears fall from his eyes. 

"thank you harry, you're so sweet… but.. you don't have to do that.. plus i don't want you to get hurt.." "especially because of me.."

louis looked away facing the wall..

harry grabbed his face turning it so he was facing the green eyed boy once again.

"ill kill him, he wont hurt you, i'm doing this because i care about you." 

he continued

"i -i know we've only just started really talking but, i feel like i need to protect you, and i want to." 

Louis just smiled and leaned up and kissed harry's cheek. harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't the one blushing this time. 

his dimples could be seen in the moon light coming from the small window near the top of the room. 

"dont ever hurt yourself again, please.."

harry pleaded eyes hopeful.

"ill try" 

" that you will, and ill make sure you don't hurt yourself either, just as i will make sure he doesn't hurt you nor anyone else." 

Harry let himself fall next to louis, and he pulled the boy into his embrace again, and never let go of him until the next morning. 

=

Breakfast was served to both of the boys early that morning, just like every morning. Louis was still asleep, but harry grabbed both of their trays and sat on the bed watching louis sleep while he ate his own tray full of pancakes and bacon. 

Louis eyes started to open, he could smell food. His stomach rumbled and he heard a familiar giggle. “harry..” he said softly looking at the boy who was eating now.

"yes love?" he said with his mouth full. 

"will you feed me?" harry almost choked on a mouthful of pancake. "of course babe" that was the cutest thing ever, louis sounded so helpless. Harry loved babying him. He grabbed a forkful of pancake and looked down at louis. 

"sit up princess" louis frowned at that. "hey!, i am not a princess" he said as he sat up and stretched yawning at the same time. closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Harry laughed and fed him the pancake that was on the fork. "course you are" he said smiling ear to ear 

"did you sleep well?" he asked the sleepy boy chewing happily in front of him,

"yeah, cuddled you all night, never had a great sleep like that in a long time." he said honestly, and at that harry frowned a bit, but he was happy to know that he was the reason louis had had a good nights sleep. god he was already head over heels for this boy.

=

"Harry?" harry turned around at the sound of his name being called. 

"yea lou?" 

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" 

Harry looked down and let out a sigh. "sit down"

Louis obeyed, and harry walked over to him and sat beside him.

"well, how do i start" he said looking around the room and leaning most of his weight on his arms that were behind him. Chewing on his bottom lip for a second. He felt the stare of the beautiful blue eyes on him still. He met the boys gaze as he spoke. "My parents.. used to always fight when i was really young, it got worse as i got older. They eventually just split up, and i moved with my father. My mother couldn't support me, so i went with him. All he ever cared about was his work, still does. "

Louis was pouting at him now, and he leaned his head on harry's chest, and held his hand interlocking their fingers. 

"I... i tried to kill myself.. " he felt the boy that was leaning on him still. " I overdosed on a bottle of pills i found in the cabinet after i had gotten really drunk, and... now i'm here" 

"Honestly i'm really happy i did, because.. then i wouldn't have met you..." 

"i'm really happy you didn't die, and that we met as well hazza" 

Harry blushed at the nickname louis had just given him he smiled, and fell back onto the bed, pulling louis with him. 

He giggled at louis' protestant little whimper that was let out as he brought louis with him all of a sudden.

"haaaryyy!" he playfully slapped the boy on his chest and snuggled into him

Harry just laughed. He could stay here forever he thought. Just like this, with louis. 

To think he wanted to end his life only a couple of days ago, and now hes laying here with gods gift to his whole life. 

"i like you lou" 

the room was silent then, but louis was definitely smiling ten miles wide. 

"i like you too haz" 

Then harry was smiling, he looked down at louis and kissed him on the top of his head. Then giving his body a squeeze tighter for a moment until he fully relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys :) im updating asap! id love to see what your opinions are on this fic so if you want you can drop me a comment id love to read them, but anyways heres chapter 6!! hope you all are enjoying

"let me take you on a date. " 

Louis looked up at harry, who was staring up at the hacky-sack that he was tossing up into the air towards the ceiling and then catching it when it came back down. He did this over and over, with his mouth slightly opened in concentration.

Louis was sat on the floor facing him with a book in his hands, and his reading glasses perched on his nose. He looked up from his book when harry said that to him, his heart loud in his chest just thinking about it.

"and how do you suppose we do that, in here?" he asked using his hands to talk referring to the place they were in. 

Harry caught the hacky-sack in his hands and then sat up looking down at louis smirking devilishly.

"what?" louis asked looking at him confused now.

"By the way, the glasses are totally working for you" 

Louis blushed deeply at that

" And, I guess we would have to break out of here then" he said biting his bottom lip after that. now walking over to louis who was still sitting on the floor Indian style. 

"harry, that's impossible. You’re absolutely cra-" cutting him off harry had leaned down, grabbed louis’ face and kissed him hard. Louis eyes were as wide as causers and then he closed them, leaning into the kiss. 

"crazy about you," harry whispered correcting him as he stopped kissing louis for a brief moment, louis was still trying to catch his breath. The next moment he was being picked up and he was forced to wrap his arms and legs around the boy or he’d surely fall. Not that he minded anyways. 

Louis sighed his heart had harry’s name tattooed all over it. he smiled and leaned into harry kissing him again, now licking at his reddened bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth allowing louis’ tongue to enter. They kissed hotly for a while, louis’ hands were tangled in harry’s hair, and harry pushed louis’ back against the wall behind him. 

"harry" louis whimpered out weakly and harry smirked.

"what do you say?, about that date?" harry asked pressing his forehead against louis’. 

Louis’ smile grew wide as he nodded frantically “y-yeah, id love to” 

Harry just smiled looking into his eyes and kissed him hard again before letting him down and back onto his feet. 

=

Louis’ head was resting on harry's chest as harry played with his hair.

"Harry?" he started to play with the hem of the boys t-shirt. 

"hm?" the boy mumbled in a sleepy response 

"how are we to get out of this place? and.. when we do i need to see my mum" 

"I've got a plan, don't worry babe and we will go see her, together"

Louis smiled at that, and kissed harry on the cheek. 

"h-hazza.." 

Harry heard the way his voice cracked, and turned to see his face. Louis was straining to keep his tears from falling onto his cheeks and that was obvious to harry. 

"y-yeah babe, whats wrong??" He gave louis a squeeze tighter and kissed his forehead. 

"i don't want to sound like… a wimp, b-but i'm really scared to go back.. what if.. what if he kills my mum.. or..hurts y-" 

Harry just kissed him on the lips. He kept them there for a long time, and pulled back slowly looking into louis eyes.

"baby, do you trust me?" harry looked in his eyes and chewed on his own bottom lip. 

"yes, as crazy as it sounds aha," he sighs and smiles at the curly haired boy hovering over him.

"good, i promise he wont hurt you or your mum. as i said before, ill make sure he doesn't touch you. He doesn't know who hes messing with now, you’re mine."

That made louis stomach do little flips. He also felt a little less scared, that and he had so many butterflies in his tummy. The little time that hes been with harry, hes felt more safe then ever. Harry always gave him this feeling of… completeness inside of him. Like harry was his missing piece to a place in his heart that lacked existence. Louis giggled out loud at how cheesy his thoughts were.

"whats so funny, princess?" harry smirked, and his face was only a few inches from louis’

Louis bites his bottom lip looking up at harry,

"mmmm not telling you" he giggles again looking at the way harry's mouth fell agape and he dramatically gasped.

”oh yeah??” he said nodding at louis, as he just smiled up at him and nodded as well. 

"Ill just have to tickle it out of ya" 

Louis’ face fell and he let out a girly screech as he rolled off of the bed and got up running away from harry who was chasing after him. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" louis yelled as he was tackled to the ground. Both boys laughing, most of the laughing coming from harry because louis was panting trying to catch his breath. 

Harry began to tickle louis sides, and he yelped, and giggled 

"Hazzzaaa stooppp!!! " louis laughed harder and tried to get harry to stop. 

"make me" he egged louis on and louis put both of his hands into harry's hair and pulled hard.

Harry let out a loud moan. 

louis covered his mouth and smirked raising his eyebrows

"so… hair pulling?"

harry looked at him, eyes full blown out of lust for the boy. he grabbed louis’ arms and held them above his head. 

"you wanna play dirty is that right?" he asked leaning down to louis’ ear, whispering now, "ill show you dirty baby". 

He begins palming at louis’ now semi erection in his sweat pants. 

Louis throws his head back squirming and moaning softly. 

"h-harry!" he whimpers harry's name and that just drives him even more crazy. 

He began palming at louis’ dick through his sweats even harder, and kept on whispering in his ear. 

"so hot like that boo" he starts kissing at louis’ neck, and sucking little bruises onto the skins surface. 

Louis was a whimpering mess beneath him. 

Louis finally came to his climax as came in his pants. His mouth was opened wide and he let out little “uhhs” and “ohs” until he was finished.

Harry stared at him blushing a deep red, and swallowed hard. He whispered a “fuck” and ran a hand through his curls.

"i want to make love to you louis."

"but not until after our first date" 

louis looks up at him through half opened eye lids. He smiled a bit at the sweet idea. 

"I want it to be special, just like you are to me." 

"You think.. i-i'm special?" his voice was shaky still coming down from his orgasm. 

Harry nodded and smiled, leaning down and kissing the boy on the lips sweetly. Wow he thought, this boy would be the death of him. 

Honestly he wouldn't mind it at all either, for it would be a pleasure to have died by this perfect person. 

=

The next morning, both boys got dressed for the day. Today was a day where they would both go into a group session and talk about their progress that they have been making. 

Louis looked stunning harry thought as he looked over his shoulder, as he buttoned his flannel halfway up. Harry himself was wearing a red flannel and a white t-shirt underneath. He had a cross necklace hanging nicely around his neck, and an american flag scarf around his curls. He also wore tight black skinny jeans with rips in them, and to top off his whole outfit he had some rings on a couple of his fingers, and a pair of suede boots.

Now louis on the other hand, who harry couldn't stop staring at. He was wearing very very nice fitting tight red skinny jeans. These perfectly sculpted his arse harry thought looking away blushing just thinking about it. Louis was pulling on a white and blue striped shirt. His look was finished by a lovely pair of white converse. He thanked god that he could put together this look by what the bastard had thrown in a bag for him when he was taken away to this place. 

Louis then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, followed by a sweet kiss on his cheek. None other than the boy who was stealing louis’ heart. Louis had stopped wanting to harm himself with harry being around. He felt happier, and stronger. He never thought that he could ever think that, but here he is thinking it right now. 

He turned around and buried his face in harry’s chest, he smelt good too.

"are you wearing cologne?"

"do you like it?" he smiled with his dimples showing, louis loved that smile.

"yes i love it" 

"well its called, Bleu De Chanel, i'ts my favorite.. but now i love it even more.." 

louis smiled and kissed him on the mouth wrapping his arms around his neck, and getting on his tippy toes.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Harry wrapped his arms around louis tightly pulling him impossibly closer. He could hear his heartbeat and he swore that was the soundtrack to his life.

They were both a couple of smiling messes when they pulled away from each other when they heard something.

They heard a bell chime, and that signaled that they would be escorted to the room where the meetings were held for everyone on their floor soon.

Louis and harry walked towards the door when one of the doctors came and opened it. They followed him down the hallway, around the corner and into this very large room. There were chairs in a circular formation in the middle of the room. Harry sat next to louis and smiled at him waiting for everyone to be seated.

A very nice looking boy walked in and sat right next to louis. His cheekbones were marvelous and he had chocolate brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket and had a streak of turquoise in his quiff. He also wore combat boots, skinny jeans, and he had stretched ears. They weren't that big but they were around size 00. Harry knew this because he had thought about stretching to that size before, but never did. He was more of a tattoo fan to be honest. Harry started to get hot all over when he heard the boy starting to talk. He was only getting like this because he was talking to louis… his louis. Well technically louis wasn't his, not yet anyway but still. 

Harry felt hot all over when he heard what the boy was saying to him. 

"well, well, well, what do we have here… damn…"

Louis looked at him and raised his eyebrows..

"I'm sorry, you're just very attractive the boy said eyeing louis up and down. 

This made louis feel uncomfortable, his feet were moving a lot shifting and he started to bite his nails as the boy got closer.

"Ma names zayn.. hey if you don't have a boyfriend id love to- "

The zayn boy was cut off by a very jealous harry chiming in as he grabbed louis’ and kissed him hard. He knew zayn was seeing this and he was internally smirking because of it.

"I'm harry, his boyfriend, hope that answers your question" he said in a serious tone, pursing his lips.

Harry kept his hand on louis’ thigh for the rest of the time as people were talking to a couple of doctors. They haven't gotten to harry or louis yet so they were waiting patiently. Louis was blushing and smiling like an idiot. Had harry just called him his.. boyfriend. 

The zayn boys name was called and he got up walking away, but he made sure to turn his head and wink at louis over his shoulder. That made harry flip him off, and pull louis closer to him possessively. 

Louis had to say he loved this side of harry. It was honestly the cutest thing ever. He looked over to harry who was frowning and had his eyebrows furrowed in the direction of zayn. He was staring angrily at the back of his head. 

"Boyfriend?" louis said, and harry heard him, looking over at him blushing now

"I-i'm sorry… i was just.. he was… you're…" he was stuttering, trying to find the words. Louis just kissed him on the lips surprising him and smiled pulling away. 

"Of course ill be your boyfriend, harry" 

Harry felt like a teenage girl then when he smiled crookedly like a fool and whispered a “yes!!” punching the air with his right hand and bringing it back to his side adding to his little victory scene. Louis couldn't stop laughing then, his head was thrown back and he covered his mouth as he giggled. Harry smiled at him admiringly. Damn he was lucky he thought. He even thought about thanking zayn for this moment, he smirked cheekily at that.


End file.
